Aim For The Heart
by Impalackle
Summary: AU This is the Story of Cupid Castiel making Dean Winchester fall in love.


**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, unfortunately. I got inspired by a post on tumblr.**

This is the Story of Cupid Castiel making Dean Winchester fall in love.

Castiel was probably one of the cutest and most innocent Cupids in the vastness of heaven. He didn't do his job very well, though. He was often oblivious, quickly distracted and his bow and arrow skills weren't the best either. This automatically led to one thing that made the young Castiel very sad: many of the Cupids and Angels didn't take him seriously.

So mostly Castiel spent his free time on fluffy white clouds and watched humanity. He would never get tired of these adorable creatures. So simple, yet so hard to were an art in themselves and Castiel loved these beings his father had created.

Sometimes he would sit there, with his chubby face resting on his little hands as he stared down to earth lost in his thoughts, hoping he could eventually make a human happy, granting him or her the love of his life.

But then again, Castiel knew that it wasn't that easy. It may sound simple, shooting a human with one of his heart-arrows so that the next person he sees would be the love of his life. As previously mentioned, the little Cupid was not talented in the basics of his jobs, which actually was a disgrace in itself, but he was determined that he could make someone fall in love eventually.

There had been times, when Castiel saw one of his brothers shoot a blonde woman directly in her heart to have her fall in love with her male counterpart, he clapped his hands full of enthusiasm, his heart warming up on the thought of love. Suddenly, because he put too much strength in this gesture, the little body of the Cupid fell off one of the fluffy clouds and he landed on the one underneath. Castiel's little sister Anna saw this and giggled, but helped the clumsy angel back to his original cloud.

Castiel's heart ached when he heard other angels also laughing at him; they loved the little inept cupid and only seemed to keep him around because of his adorableness. But it hurt little Castiel, knowing that his siblings didn't think of him as a real Cupid. In his little brain he tried to avoid the stealthy glances and whispers of them and continued watching humanity. It never got old.

One day,Castiel sat cuddled in a very fluffy cloud and watched a human named Dean Winchester. This small creature was a really peculiar being, so different from many other humans.

Cupid Castiel quickly got fond of him and started to watch him every day, dreaming about him being in love with a beautiful little person. There were rumours that it would be very hard to make him fall in love, because his heart was hurt and cold for the love of his life. But Castiel, never really paid attention to the tattles of the other Cupids.

Not knowing of this issue, he decided that he would make Dean Winchester his charge. Castiel, the little Cupid, could make Dean Winchester fall in love.

Castiel watched the human again and for a long time, he didn't see a real chance of giving him the love of his life. He saw when Dean Winchester was having fun with many women, but Castiel didn't like them. Dean Winchester deserved a good person by his side.

Days, even weeks passed and Castiel didn't find a matching specimen. He got sadder and sadder with each waiting moment anddespair grew in his grace.

And then, then all of a sudden there she was: A great match for his precious Dean Winchester. He smiled and got determined to shoot wonderful Dean Winchester now as he was with the red-haired human.

His little bright blue shining eyes squinted in excitement as he got his bow and one heart-arrow. He drew the bow , pointed at Dean Winchester, and let go off the Arrow. The Cupid's eyes were fixed on the arrow as it flew in the direction of his aim, from heaven down to earth.

Anticipation was almost not bearable and when the arrow hit its target. Castiel's little chubby hands clapped in pure joy and love. But this joy didn't last for very long.

The Cupid watched the Arrow bounce off Dean Winchester's head in horror, as if it was terrified of Castiel's precious human.

When the arrow landed on the hard earth, Castiel's heart sank. But the disappointment was quickly replaced with confusion. He stared down at Dean Winchester, wondering about him. Maybe the red-haired one was simply not the right human.

The Cupid spent the next days with watching Dean Winchester without a single break. This human was so fascinating, so much better than any other Cupid or angel in heaven. For once, Castiel didn't care when the other Angels would make fun of him either. The only thing he cared about was his mission. Making Dean Winchester fall in love.

And so Castiel waited and watched. After weeks of doing nothing different than adoring the human, he finally thought he had a new chance. The other angels didn't care about how he spent his time; as long as he didn't make any trouble, they would tolerate him, and knowing that Dean Winchester was a hard case anyway, they let him try.

This day, Castiel rested on a darker cloud, still very white, but not fully clean and neat. The same procedure of trying to aim his arrow at Dean Winchester started all over again. With the same result. The arrow only rebounded off the human's head again. The now disappointed Cupid let his bow down and his head tilted adorably in confusion. He was almost baffled. But maybe Castiel was only angry at himself, because both mates he chose for Dean Winchester were apparently not the right ones. The Cupid gave himself one more chance and decided that he had to try it differently this time.

One night, he snuck into the room where the human slept. Castiel almost fell into the room, because he tried to enter the room through the window. Fortunately he caught himself before he landed on the ground, flapping his little black wings. He walked on tiptoes toward Dean Winchester's bed and half flew, half climbed onto it.

Castiel kneeled on the soft bed sheets, carefully trying not to touch the human. He then took one of his Arrows and his Bow from his backpack. Once again, he drew the bow and let go of it. The arrow hit the hunter exactly in his heart and... It didn't rebound! Castiel was so happy, his own little heart warming up in excitement, because he finally had managed to shoot a human.

For one more second, the Cupid stared at Dean Winchester and was about to leave again, to watch the human once again from his cloud, when the creature in front of him opened his eyes. The little Cupid was too shocked to move. For the first time in his life, Dean Winchester's green eyes were aimed towards Castiel.

The shock was quickly replaced by love, filling his little body. Unsurprisingly, the same happened to Dean Winchester. His tired eyes filled up with love and he knew he was in love for the first time in his life.

Castiel didn't know what to do.

And so he sat there with widened blue eyes staring at Dean Winchester. There was no way they could end up together, destined to be in love, but in the end, love can make everything possible.

And this is the story of how little Dean Winchester fell in love with the Cupid Castiel by accident.


End file.
